1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for call management within a satellite network, and specifically for determining the optimal mobile switching center for handling multi-party calls.
2. Background and Objects of the Present Invention
Cellular telecommunications is one of the fastest growing and most demanding telecommunications applications ever. Today it represents a large and continuously increasing percentage of all new telephone subscriptions around the world. A standardization group, European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI), was established in 1982 to formulate the specifications for the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) digital mobile cellular radio system in use today, and described in more detail herein.
With reference now to FIG. 1 of the drawings, there is illustrated a GSM Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN), such as cellular network 10, which in turn is composed of a plurality of areas 12, each with a Mobile Services Center (MSC) 14 and an integrated Visitor Location Register (VLR) 16 therein. The MSC/VLR areas 12, in turn, include a plurality of Location Areas (LA) 18, which are defined as that part of a given MSC/VLR area 12 in which a mobile station (MS) 20 may move freely without having to send update location information to the MSC/VLR area 12 that controls the LA 18. Each Location Area 12 is divided into a number of cells 22. Mobile Station (MS) 20 is the physical equipment, e.g., a car phone or other portable phone, used by mobile subscribers to communicate with the cellular network 10, each other, and users outside the subscribed network, both wireline and wireless.
The MSC 14 is in communication with at least one Base Station Controller (BSC) 23, which, in turn, is in contact with at least one Base Transceiver Station (BTS) 24. The BTS is the physical equipment, illustrated for simplicity as a radio tower, that provides radio coverage to the geographical part of the cell 22 for which it is responsible. It should be understood that the BSC 23 may be connected to several base transceiver stations 24, and may be implemented as a stand-alone node or integrated with the MSC 14. In either event, the BSC 23 and BTS 24 components, as a whole, are generally referred to as a Base Station System (BSS) 25.
With further reference to FIG. 1, the PLMN Service Area or cellular network 10 includes a Home Location Register (HLR) 26, which is a database maintaining all subscriber information, e.g., user profiles, current location information, International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) numbers, and other administrative information. The HLR 26 may be co-located with a given MSC 14, integrated with the MSC 14, or alternatively can service multiple MSCs 14, the latter of which is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The VLR 16 is a database containing information about all of the Mobile Stations 20 currently located within the MSC/VLR area 12. If a MS 20 roams into a new MSC/VLR area 12, the VLR 16 connected to that MSC 14 will request data about that Mobile Station 20 from the HLR database 26 (simultaneously informing the HLR 26 about the current location of the MS 20). Accordingly, if the user of the MS 20 then wants to make a call, the local VLR 16 will have the requisite identification information without having to reinterrogate the HLR 26. In the aforedescribed manner, the VLR and HLR databases 16 and 26, respectively, contain various subscriber information associated with a given MS 20.
It should be understood that the aforementioned system 10, illustrated in FIG. 1, is a terrestrially-based system. In addition to the terrestrially-based systems, there are a number of satellite systems, which work together with the terrestrially-based systems to provide cellular telecommunications to a wider network of subscribers. This is due to the fact that the high altitude of the satellite makes the satellite visible (from a radio perspective) from a wider area on the earth. The higher the satellite, the larger the area that the satellite can communicate with.
Within a satellite-based network 205, as shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings, a system of geostationary satellites 200 in orbit are used to provide communication between Mobile Stations (MS) 210 and a satellite-adapted Base Station System (SBSS) 220, which is connected to an integrated Mobile Switching Center/Visitor Location Register (MSC/VLR) 240. The MS 210 communicates via one of the satellites 200 using a radio air interface, for instance, based on the Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). The satellite 200 in turn communicates with one or more SBSSs 220, which consist of equipment for communicating with the satellites 200 and through the satellites 200 to the Mobile Stations 210. The antennae and satellite tracking part of the system is the Radio Frequency Terminal (RFT) subsystem 230, which also provides for the connection of the communication path to the satellite 200.
In such satellite networks 205 using geostationary satellites 200, the coverage area for a satellite 200 can be (and usually is) very large. This area can be served by a number of MSC/VLRs 240 which are connected to Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTNs) (wireline networks), PLMNs (cellular networks) and each other. The terrestrial interconnections (trunk circuits) to these MSC/VLRs 240 are expensive to install and maintain, especially in comparison to handling the traffic over the satellite 200. Since the distances within the area served by the satellite(s) 200 are typically very large, the costs for these circuits can be enormous. In particular, the costs can be considerable if the circuits must cross remote areas or oceans.
Therefore, calls within a geostationary satellite network can be optimized so that a subscriber is reallocated to the MSC/VLR which is the most optimal for a given call, for example, the closest MSC/VLR to the PSTN of the called party. The optimal MSC/VLR can be located in any country within the geostationary satellite network. However, if the subscriber requests a setup of a multi-party call, all the terminating legs of the multi-party call will originate from the optimal MSC, which can result in a less than optimal utilization of the resources.
It is therefore an object of the invention to optimize multi-party calls such that the optimal mobile switching center within a satellite network handles the multi-party call.